


【德哈】校友聚会

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: Lofter ID：祎浔





	【德哈】校友聚会

毕业后的某一天，昔日的霍格沃茨毕业生们，突然纷纷接到了一个奇怪的电话。

“格兰杰，明天要不要出来喝酒？”

“滚！”

“隆巴顿，想去钓鱼吗？”

“为，为什么要找我？”

“洛夫古德，有空一起吃饭吗？”

“……我是潘西，你打错了。德拉科，你是不是在家闲出了什么毛病？”

尤其是曾经和德拉科·马尔福极其不对付的格兰芬多们，竟然无一幸免全部都接到他的邀约，可他们连马尔福是从哪拿到自己的电话号码都不知道。

马尔福在发什么疯？

于是有好事者抱着看戏的心态答应了德拉科的邀约，回来之后传出来的消息竟然是马尔福真的只想和老同学重新联系感情，除了聊一聊大家的近况之外，什么奇怪的事情也没做。

众格兰芬多诧然，最后罗恩·韦斯莱接到了那个神秘的电话，好奇心让他决定去一探究竟。去之前，他甚至还给自己女友留下餐厅的地址，万一中途被阴险的斯莱特林残害遇险，她能帮他及时报警，送自己最后一程。

赫敏·格兰杰翻了个大白眼，一脚把男友踢出了公寓。

到了餐厅，是一家意大利的家庭式餐厅，食物美味，环境轻松，适合交谈。马尔福坐在餐厅中间，怎么看都不像是来进行暗杀活动的。

罗恩胆战心惊地走过去，德拉科见到他，立刻笑着站起来问好。

“没什么特别的事情，只是想跟同学们叙叙旧，道个歉。”

“道歉？”罗恩吓了一跳，“你一个马尔福来跟我道歉？”

“发生了这么多事情，也离开了学校这么久，明白自己以前有多么幼稚不懂事。最近突然想起以前霍格沃茨的时光，非常怀念，觉得还是应该和同学们联系一下，为以前的错误赔不是……”

德拉科微微一笑，恰到好处的歉意从嘴角透露，神情真挚到让罗恩都不好意思拒绝。罗恩只好顺着点点头，接住德拉科递过来的菜单，留下来吃这一顿莫名其妙的老同学联谊饭。

——倒也是相谈盛欢。

马尔福必然是一个熟练的社交高手，而罗恩·韦斯莱在接手了哥哥的韦斯莱笑话商店后，也比以前稳重了许多。他被马尔福带着聊起一个个话题，竟然没有任何冷场的时刻。

“……其实大家还是很重视校友之情的，我打了那么多的电话，大部分人还是愿意接受我的歉意的，除了……”

“除了？”罗恩问道。

“除了哈利，他连我的电话都不肯接。”德拉科勉强地扯扯嘴角，随口就换了个话题。

罗恩回家后对这顿美味的意大利菜大肆夸奖，完美没有意识到自己被马尔福凭借一顿饭就顺利拿下，还专门打了一个电话给老友哈利，跟他讲了事情经过。

哈利目瞪口呆：“你们都怎么了？怎么全跑去跟马尔福吃饭？”

“他请我的！”被意大利红酒灌得晕头转脑的罗恩神志不清，“我们还约了几个人下周一起去马尔福庄园喝酒！”

除了哈利之外，格兰芬多的男人们没过多久就纷纷拜倒在马尔福庄园的酒窖里，就连金妮也跟着哥哥们去蹭了几杯。后来她把自己的未婚夫介绍给德拉科时，甚至还提早收到了一大箱法国红酒当新婚礼物。

“就差哈利了！”喝得半醉的罗恩找不到马尔福庄园的电话。他跑到壁炉边上，往里面撒了一把飞路粉，“我们应该把他叫过来！”

哈利的声音出现在壁炉里：“你……你说你们在哪？”

“马尔福庄园！”西莫拎着酒杯把头钻过来，“德拉科收到一箱好酒！”

“你们疯了吗？”哈利不可置信的声音从炭火中传来。

“噢，哈利，你应该跟德拉科打个招呼！”纳威六杯酒下肚，直接扯起德拉科的袖子就拽到壁炉边。

“嗨，哈利。”德拉科靠在壁炉边上。

“你到底在打什么鬼主意？”

“你不肯接我电话。”

“所以……？”哈利一头雾水，“我不接你电话的原因你难道不知道吗，马尔福？”

“可是我……”

“哈利！德拉科是个好人！”罗恩咋咋呼呼地大叫起来，打断德拉科的话，“你没看我们给你送得照片吗？”

“每一张都看了，你们难不成都喝了马尔福的情迷剂吗？”

“放下年幼无知的恩怨，来跟我们喝酒。”纳威插了一句。

“马尔福庄园里全是好酒！”西莫一下子扑到纳威背上，把纳威压趴在地上，冲着壁炉大喊。

“谁要和一……马尔……聚会？！”飞路粉快要燃尽，哈利的声音开始断断续续。

几个醉汉坐着躺着趴着，谁也顾不上哈利。唯有一直清醒的德拉科抱着胳膊站在边上，静静地看着壁炉：“你要怎样才肯过来见我？”

“做梦吧，马尔福！不管你有什么阴谋诡计，我都……”

最后一点飞路粉耗尽，哈利威胁的话语戛然而止。

可惜最后连赫敏·格兰杰也没抵制住美酒的诱惑——外加德拉科慷慨地给她的S·P·E·W捐了一大笔金加隆，同时给庄园里所有的家养小精灵提供了假期与工资——她也加入了这场由德拉科·马尔福联系起来的老同学大联欢。聚会的照片被猫头鹰一张张丢在哈利窗边的书桌上，看得哈利火冒三丈，最后忍无可忍，怒气冲冲地跑到马尔福庄园。

“哈利，你终于肯来了？”德拉科站在庄园门口，欣喜地看着哈利，“我好想你。”

“你偷抄我的通讯录？”

“你听我解释！”德拉科连忙摆手，“我当时只是……只是想记你的好友们的电话以防我联系不到你。”

“你到底想干什么？”哈利一脸愤愤。

“我只是想见你。”德拉科搓搓手，想去拥抱哈利却又不敢，“你不要生气了好不好？我再也不乱说话，我已经跟他们每个人都道过歉，他们现在可喜欢我了。”

“他们那是喜欢你的酒！”哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，“那帮混蛋把你的酒窖快喝光了吧？”

“没有没有，就算喝光也没关系，再买就是。”德拉科见哈利开始软化，连忙拉住他的手，讨好地说：“都是好友。”

哈利抿了抿唇，没有甩开德拉科的手。他清清喉咙，犹豫地看了庄园里面一眼：“他们都在里面？”

“在，正在聊天呢。”

“他们真的跟你玩得那么高兴？”

“当然，尤其是纳威，他现在特别喜欢我。”

“那你跟他过去吧。”

“不要！我只要你。”德拉科一把揽住哈利的腰，偷亲了一口额头，带哈利向庄园里走去。

“就差你了，你不想你的朋友们吗？”

“想，但谁会想到要把他们找到一起聚会？”

“我知道你想他们呀。”

“你那是富少爷不用上班闲得慌。”哈利翻了一个大白眼，被德拉科抱着走进庄园里的休闲室，心想等下好友们见到他和德拉科的姿势，又会引起怎样的轩然大波。

“嗨，哈利，你出现啦！”

乔治晕晕乎乎，完全没有注意到德拉科抱在哈利腰上的手。他回头向房间里的校友们大喊：“哈利来了！”

“哈利！我们在拍照，太巧了，给你们来一张吧！”

屋子里的人玩得正兴奋，没有任何一个人来得及思考哈利为什么会跟德拉科黏在一起。举着相机的纳威转身就对刚进屋的两个人要按下快门，哈利还来不及开口制止，就被德拉科用力一抱，压住后脑勺猛地吻下来——

“咔擦！”

霍格沃茨校友会的史上，算是留下了一张最著名的照片。

——FIN——


End file.
